Numb
by Lunor
Summary: A Starscream, MegaGalvatron relationship fic. No slash


**Numb **

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Linkin Park.

Author's Note: The first time I heard this song it reminded me of Starscream and Megatron/Galvatron's relationship for some odd reason.

* * *

Starscream stood there staring at his commander with darkened optics. They had lost another Minicon to the Autobots and he, being second in command, was being reprimanded. Which consisted of Megatron telling him how worthless he was. "How could you lose another Minicon? You are second in command, I expect better! Or do I need to get someone more competent?!" Megatron yelled looking down at Starscream. "No. I'll capture the next one Megatron." Starscream said softly looking down. "Good, now get out of my sight!" Megatron commanded watching Starscream walk away.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)**_

He watched his commander sit on his throne and plan. He had just been reprimanded again for what felt like the hundredth time this week. It's not like he didn't try, he did, more than anyone could ever imagine. But nothing he did was ever good enough, and he was starting to lose hope of ever doing anything right in his leaders optics.

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_**

He laid staring up at the stars, Megatron had beaten and humiliated him instead of just reprimanding and yelling. So in retaliation he had challenged him for leadership…. and lost. The one time he stands up for himself and he gets beaten and battered. Megatron said it was a fight to the death, and when he lost he didn't beg or whine and Megatron had gotten upset. What did his leader want from him? He already had his respect, his honor, and even his pride. He didn't have anything else left he was empty.

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_**

**_  
_**He held tightly on to the Star saber as Megatron fired the Requiem Blaster at him. When the energy beam ended he shot out of the base and down to Earth with Tidal Wave right behind him. He had heard Megatron plotting with Thrust to get rid of him. He felt angry, hurt, and betrayed. And he wanted revenge! After everything he had been though for the Decepticons and Megatron, this is how he is repaid.

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_**

"UNICRON YOU'RE MINE!" Starscream screamed staring up at the monster threatening his home, the people he cared about. He was tired of being weak; he was tired of being someone he wasn't. He was going to try and make a difference even if it was only once. And knowing that it may not help to change anyone's mind knowing that it would be his last battle, he fired his null rays.

_**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**_

Flashback "Sir why must we fight the Autobots?" A blow across Megatron's face sent him reeling back, as he gained his balance he looked at his Commander in shock. "Are you questioning me?" his Commander asked coldly. "N-no Sir." Megatron said looking down. "Doubt is a weakness, you will never be able to command the Decepticons if you are weak." His Commander said before walking away. "Sorry Sir." Megatron said quietly to the retreating back.

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_**

As Unicron's blast flew towards him he thought of his life. The pain, grief, all his sacrifices to get to where he was, everyone he cared about. Was this selfish? Was this a waste of his life? He shut off his optics and smiled as the blast enveloped him. No. This was who he was.

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be_**

As the Decepticons and Autobots agreed on the truce they began to plan the attack on Unicron. No one ever noticed the shadow of an immortal spirit smiling in the corner. "Good luck." Starscream wished them before disappearing in the void known as space.


End file.
